Felix Ferne
Felix Ferne is a main character in Nowhere Boys, and one of the four boys to cross dimensions. His elemental power is fire. He is portrayed by Dougie Baldwin. Personality Felix is a goth boy who believes in magic. He comes off as being sarcastic and unsociable, and is fairly intelligent. He is friends with Ellen in the Original Universe, and asked her out on a date in Season 2. He has a close relationship with his brother Oscar, in both universes. He feels guilty for the injury that made Oscar handicapped, which leads to Felix trying to help Oscar using a spell. However, the Unmaking Spell he had attempted ended up creating an alternate universe where his younger brother could walk, but at the cost of the Nowhere Boys never having existed. Powers and abilities Having the element of fire, Felix possesses the power to create fire balls from his hands. He is also capable of casting spells, by utilizing the elemental powers of the others, with his talisman. Felix also has deep knowledge of magic, having done extensive research on the matter. Biography Season 1 Prior to the incident, Felix lived with his family. A few years before the series, he and his brother Oscar, were climbing a tree. He was up the top of the tree and wanted Oscar to come up with him, however Oscar slips and falls several metres to the ground. The incident left Oscar crippled, restricting him to a wheelchair. Felix blames himself for the accident. In a bid to allow Oscar to walk again, he gathers up several boys who he has noticed has "magic potential", and attempts to cast a spell to allow Oscar to walk again. However what ends up happening is, he and the other boys get transported to an alternate universe where Oscar can walk, but they had never existed. In the alternate universe, he is not shy about being 'alternative' and often draws attention to his difference without realizing it; notably in Episode 1 when the four boys were stuck in the bush and he played darkly worded heavy metal music in an effort to '"cheer them up a bit"'. He is usually the one who recites the spell's incantation with the talisman of the four elements to turn off Phoebe's supposed spells against the boys. Season 2 After returning, Felix discovers he now has the ability to control fire. He immediately becomes suspicious of Alice's return coinciding with theirs, but initially dismisses it as the talisman did not glow. At the same time, he has to deal with Andy, who is determined to reveal the truth about magic to the world. During the interview, an emotional Jake causes the ground to shake, making all the boys realize they now have elemental powers. Felix demonstrates his own power by casting a ball of fire with his hand. Trivia *Felix is able to play guitar. *Felix appears to have a body odor problem. **In season 1, Jake states that Felix needs to get some deodorant, but Felix defends himself, saying that they had just ate rubbish. **In season 2, he appears to have become conscious of the issue, and is shown using deodorant. *Felix constantly remarks on his view that Sam is stupid. Gallery Images Felix's Locker.png|Roland searches in Felix's locker. Dracula runs from holy water.png|Felix runs from Dylan... Felix water bombed.png|...and gets hit by a water bomb. Tracking Spell.png|Felix casts the Tracking Spell to try and find Andy. Repelling Spell.png|Felix casts the Repelling Spell against the Restoring Demon. Bring him down.png|Felix demands Alice bring Oscar down from the tree. Gifs FELIX IS ON FIRE!.gif|Felix using his power of fire. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ferne Category:Male